A New Life the Devil Stalks
by BlackIce Children
Summary: Chris and Albert are about to start a new life with eachother, but Anthony and his friend begin stalking the couple and their kids and Chris and Albert getting married makes the situation worse. This is a sequel to Save the Fallen
1. A Perfect Life

Disclaimer:

**Resident evil belongs to the amazing people of Capcom**

**Anthony,Henry,Mrs. Golden, and other o.c.s are mine**

* * *

It had been two and a half years since Chris left Anthony, Henry was now six years old, Jake was now eight, and Alexis seventeen they life had been great, including a surprise. Wesker and Chris had went out for dinner and the kids had choose to order some Chinese take out, even though Chris insisted on cooking for them, but the eldest stated that they were fine and that the adults just needed some alone time once and awhile.

Albert was dressed in a black tuexedo, white shirt, choral coal black tie, and black dress shoes while. Chris wore a light green dress shirt, dark blue dress pants, and gray dress shoes, they were dressed up just to go out and eat or so Chris thought what he didn't know was Albert had something up his sleeve, or in this case his pocket, that would blow Chris away and make him the happiest person alive.

They pulled up at one of Raccoon City's most expansive restaurants, Bella Rendezvous*, Chris' eyes lit up at the beautiful Italian restaurant he looked at Albert who just smiled. As they got out of the ferrari the valet took the keys and went to park the car, walking inside Albert smirked to himself as Chris couldn't help, but be surprised about beauty in the place.

The man at the small seaters booth looked up to the couple, "Reservations?" he asked happily "Two under the name Wesker." Albert stated smoothly "Of course right this way you two." The seater said taking two menus from the holder and lead the to a table in the center of the room. Albert pulled out Chris' seat for the younger male and after Chris was seated he sat down himself they begin reading through their menus, after a few minutes a female waitress came up to their table "Hello my name is Fede*, I will your server this lovely night, can I interest you with one of our finest wines?" the young Italian girl asked happily.

"Why yes you can, can we get one of your finest white wines please." Albert said kindly "Alright then I'll be back with your wine, just call my name if you need anything else." she replied before walking away. Chris looked back to his menu, he felt like an outcast just being in a relationship with Albert, who was loving and protective, and looked down at himself, a mess that he didn't deserve to have, after a while Fede came back with the wine and poured it into the wine glasses.

"Have you both decide on what have to today?" she asked "Yes, I'll pasta alfredo." Albert replied and looked to Chris "Oh, and I'll have the spaghetti and meat balls." he replied shyly. She nodded as she wrote it down and walked to the kitchen, Albert looked at Chris a slight frown on his face he tangled his fingers into Chris' hand "Christopher, don't look away from me if something's wrong just talk to me, you know I'll ways listen to a word you have to say." the blonde said looking at the brunette sadly "It's just I feel, like I shouldn't be here with you, Anthony had always told me that he was the only one who would love me and," Chris was cut off by Albert standing beside him.

"Chris, Anthony lied to you so you'd stay with so he could hurt you, and think about what could've Happened if you left Henry there." the blonde stated softly "But, I feel like a burden." the marksman stated. "Chris, you're not a burden," Albert said lovingly as he dropped to one knee and held his hand "cause if you were I wouldn't be doing this." Albert pulled a small black velvet box and opened it.

Inside was a golden engagement ring with four dimonds embedded on both sides, and the middle was designed with Terra Tonics as flower petals and an earth emerald in the middle, Chris gasped at the beautiful ring inside the box. He was going to cry "Christopher Redfield, from the day I met you, I wanted nothing more then to be your knight in shining armor. And my only question is, will you marry me?" Albert and the entire restaurant smiled as Chris finally replied "Yes, of course I'll marry you." Albert drew the younger male into a kiss as he put the ring on Chris' finger.

People couldn't help but smile at the couple, though there were many married people there everyone knew a custom made engagement ring ment true and eternal love. Even after the proposal was over everyone continued to talk women were actually kind of jealous of Chris' ring, they got their food after awhile their server smiled at the ring "Oh that a beautiful ring, you my friend have a good man and I am officially jealous." she said jokingly.

After their dinner they returned home, Albert when to the bedroom while Chris went to check up on the children Jake's bed that was shaped a endionia battle tank and he was tuck inside Chris kissed his forehead a small smile appeared on the young red heads face, he then went into Alexis' room and fond her sleeping on her purple bean bag chair he took a blanket from her bed and laid it on her and did the same action he did to Jake's forehead, and he went into Henry's room the glow in the dark stars and planets on the walls a rocket ship bed was in the center of it all and a young boy sat there in the dark looking into outerspace in his wall "Henry I thought you would've been a sleep by now." Chris said laughing as he turned on the light.

"Wanted to wait 'til you came home for you to tuck me into bed." the six year old said looking at his papa with his beautiful brown eyes "Is there something you're not telling me?" Chris asked petting Sam's head that was in his lap the husky's eyes fell on the child. "I had a dream that my actual dad came back and took us back." the child said sadly as he looked at his feet Chris held him close and they held one another.


	2. Anthony's Cruel Little Secret

Disclaimer:

**Resident evil belongs to the amazing people of Capcom**

**Anthony,Henry****,Mrs. Golden, and other o.c.s are mine**

* * *

That morning Chris woke up in Henry's bed, holding the six year old close Sam sat near the bed wagging his tail at the older male. Sitting up with Henry still sleeping on his chest, he stood and laid the still sleeping child on the bed, he walked down stairs and saw Albert, his fiancé, making french toast, scrabbled eggs, and bacon. Chris took out Colombian coffee and a mug, Albert looked up from the pans at Chris and smiled when suddenly.

**_*crash*_**

Albert thankful had finished with the breakfast foods, but Chris dropped his mug as they ran to Albert's study, that wasn't to far from the dinning area, they a saw a white Mercades Benz that sped off. Chris picked the brick that was thrown through the window, it had a note tied to it, that read _' I from a little bird that you two are planning on getting married, well that slut is mine you may've gotten my son in the custody hearing, but you will never have Chris he's mine and when I get him and maybe even those brats of your's and kill the three of them. - Anthony R.'_

Chris nearly fell to his knees, Anthony was fucking stalking them with help from one of his old prison friends. The kids came down stairs along with the husky "What happened? we heard glass breaking." Alexis was panicking as she saw the brick in Chris' hand.

"Kids just go and get ready for school, and don't worry about a thing." Albert said looking at the three youngsters. As he shooed them up stairs he turned Chris, whom was crying, Albert kneeled next to him and held the younger male close to him "Oh god, I knew it I'm an actual danger to the kids," the twenty- four year old whispered as he wiped away tears "Albert I told you, I am a fucking burden." Sam sat there and padded towards Chris and Albert and lapped at the tears falling from the young adult.

"I'm fine, Sam." Chris said patting the husky's head.

After a while the children came down stairs, Alexis in a white Beatles shirt, jean skirt, under shorts that went to her thigh, and black sneaker, Jake in his usual military school uniform, and Henry in a green jacket, white t-shirt, jeans, and light green sneakers. They all sat quietly eating waffles, bacon, and eggs with orange juice. Alexis grabbed her stuff and headed to her bus, Jake rounded up his stuff and hoped into the Nivans' family van, and lastly Albert got his stuff together and Henry's stuff as he got Henry half way out the door he turned to the ex-marksman "Chris are you sure you're okay?" he asked still worried about his fiancé.

"Don't worry I'm fine, besides my cousin's coming over to help us plan the wedding." Chris stated smiling, though he was really shaken up about the ordeal. Albert left with Henry and it was just Chris and Sam, who was asleep after eating a bowl of all natural dog food. Chris got out of his seat and moved to the living room, half way to the living room the phone rang thinking it was Albert he picked up.

"Albert did you forget something?" he asked laugh at the thought of Wesker's embarrassed and flustered face, "Hey slutfield," Anthony yells over the phone "you really thought getting married a top male socialite that treated you with the respect you don't deserve, was going to deter me from getting you back well you have another thing coming!" "How the fuck did you, get this number!" the younger male said as tears feel to the floor "Simple I, hacked into your information database from you're new job, what was it again oh yes, a stay at home fashion designer for Belles robes Passions, a French fashion company." the Hispanic male said still on the line.

"I swear to god, if you come anywhere near this house again I'll call the cops." Chris shouts into the phone "Really you do that I'll get, Henry from school, maybe rape him, and leave him for dead in Raccoon City woods how's that sound?" the older male states no fear in his voice. "Please Anthony, he's your son why would you do that to him." Chris was shocked to his very core especially when Anthony said one last thing before hanging up "It's not like I haven't done it before." tears began filling Chris' eyes ten fold, his cousin showed up an hour after he didn't tell her a thing about Anthony calling the house.

That night after dinner, Chris went into Henry's room "Hey, Henry can we talk?" he asked Sam at his heels almost sensing the unease. "Yeah papa, what's wrong?" the first grader asked. "Did Anthony, ever touch inappropriately?" Chris asked tears threating to fall, with a soft nod of his head Henry began crying Sam laid his large head on Henry's lap "He did, I told him no, but he forced me on his thing, I never told 'cause he said you'd blame me for breaking you both up." the six year old admitted trying not to cry harder than he already was.

Chris held Henry in his arms and they both cried, Albert had walked in on the last half of what was going on "What happened did he have a nightmare again?" the blonde asked fearing that he may regret asking "I never, told papa that Anthony had molested me when I was two years old." Henry said looking at the floor. Albert's eyes darkened as he turn and went to the gun safe. "Albert don't, killing Anthony won't help him he needs therapy and family support, not violence." Chris stated still crying that night Henry slept in their room on space of Chris' chest that Albert had deemed his motor boating spot/ pillows.

They felt like the lives they were building for eachother was beginning to fall to pieces. But, that wouldn't stop them they would grow stronger from the ordeals they faced now and till death.

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated I've been busy catching up on Supernatural and finishing Ada's Campaigne. My ADHD has been more active on my mind then usual, but now I'm back from the madness that is my mind.


	3. Stay for awhile

Disclaimer:

**Resident evil belongs to the amazing people of Capcom**

**Anthony,Henry****,Mrs. Golden, and other o.c.s are mine**

* * *

Chris' boss, , wanted to help with the wedding preparations Chris had decided to wear a dress, the French woman thought, the dress should be snow white with light green that mixes with it. She also suggested a therapist, named Damian, who'd perfect for Henry.

"Chris," she began her French accent almost soothing and motherly "You need a restraining order Anthony, he's already harrased you and is an uknown child molester." Chris sighed as he and his boss talked over the phone, "Mrs. Golden, Anthony already has a restraining order, I even talked to the officers about the restraining order and they told me 'Redfield, he can't be arrested if you can't prove it him driving.' I mean that's complete and utter bullshit if you ask me." he was angry and really wanted to have Anthony out of his hair.

"Well Christopher, I'll talk with tomorrow and don't forget to need a new design by next week." stated a still worried Mrs. Golden, "I'll have them by then, bye." muttered quickly hanging up. Chris sighed as he looked at the children when suddenly Anthony burst through the door gun in hand, the hispanic pointed the gun at Jake and fired, then Alexis, and Chris. Screams filled the house as Chris in his pained breaths he couldn't move.

He tried to move, Anthony smirked "Away poor bitch, can't handle the pain?" the older male whispered in his ear as he pulls Henry by his hair. "Chris." Anthony was mocking him "Chris." his voice was changing becoming familiar "CHRIS!" it was Albert's voice.

**~nightmare ends~**

Chris woke up in cold sweat he looked over to Albert with tears in his brown eyes, the S.T.A.R.S. captain held his fiancé in his arms. He hates watching Chris cry, he hates watching his lover slowly crumble back into a small broken doll of porcelain, and he just hates Anthony in general, after a while Chris calmed down Albert alway feared that one day Chris would start hurting himself he had caught Chris trying to a few weeks back.

Even though it almost happened, he still loves Chris this is his family, his fiancé and children need him there to protect them. Even if it means he dies in the process of protecting them.

That morning, Albert took the day off from work, Chris needs him there beside him, Chris was curled up to Albert's side flinching whenever he saw or heard vehicle drive near their stone house. The pain of watching Chris be so frightened by any sound that could possibly be Anthony's car Sam laid in the couples bedroom by their bed whining feeling as if he couldn't protect his masters and their pups from the cruel man he met as a pup. The three people in the house at the moment didn't notice Anthony watching them with Raul waiting for them to leave to destroy their lives.

* * *

Hey guys sorry I haven't posted anything for awhile I just started high school and haven't had the time to post due to school, homework, and other personal issues in my life.

So do not ask anything about me, plus just call me Ice.


	4. Snatched in Daylight

Disclaimer:

**Resident evil belongs to the amazing people of Capcom**

**Anthony,Henry****,Mrs. Golden, and other o.c.s are mine **

**p.s. My Point of Views will be different from other peoples since I feel like it Should be how I want it to be.**

* * *

Sam that next morning, sat and waited for his master, Albert, to serve him a bowl of dry dog food and eggs. He wagged his tail on the floor, whined and then nuzzled the back of Wesker's left leg. The man turned around and patted the husky's head and set the red dog bowl on the floor Sam ate the bowl watching as the kids, Chris, and Albert ate silently something he never saw his owners so quite.

The husky finished his bowl and moved to sit near Chris and nuzzled the males hand, the male rubbed behind the husky's ears. "Hey buddy, you're really getting worried about the family huh?" Chris mumbles only loud enough for Sam to hear. Jake and Alexis left in their usual rides while Albert was getting ready to take Henry to school and go to work he stopped and turned back to Chris.

"Are you sure you'll be alright by yourself, Christopher? I think they can handle me taking more day off." Albert stated unable to hide how worried he was leaving his fiancé alone knowing Anthony was probably near by ready to strike and harm Chris. But the brunette shook his head "Albert, I'll be okay it's not like you be gone forever." he said as kissed the S.T.A.R.S captain's lips before Henry came into the room.

"Dad, it hasn't been a minute and your already tring to eat papa face, you are whipped so bad not even the Egyptian slaves can compare to how whip papa has you." Henry stated to Albert, who glared at the boy to almost say that he was being a little cock blocker. Chris laughed and kissed Henry's forehead the two males walked out the car and drove away leaving Chris alone with Sam.

Chris went up stairs and cleaned himself up and dressed in a black turtle neck, green pants, and a pair of black combat boots. He grabbed Sam's leash from on the table top in the middle of the small hall way from the door to the dinning room " Hey buddy let's go for a walk, that sound nice?" The human said to him he nearly did back flips to show his owner how much he wanted to go for a walk.

* Devil Stalks *

Sam senses that his owner was happy at this moment, this is what he wanted peace and the sound of birds and... that squirrel right over by the water fountain. Sam pulled on his leash barking at the squirrel trying to get at it "Sam, no don't you even think about it!" scolded Chris Sam stopped, but one day that squirrel would feel his wrath.

As they continued their walk, Chris noticed a black car driving beside them he ignored it and his rising hysteria coming with it when suddenly a man jumped out of the car and grabbed the former S.T.A.R.S memeber from behind Sam quickly turned around and bit the mysterious man in the leg, but the guy kicked the husky in the face and pulled Chris into the car and sped off.

Sam gave chase, but the car was to fast and so he ran to find Wesker, the pack alpha, to help save his owner from whoever had just stolen him.

The husky ran from Raccoon City park to The police station, the husky was tired, but he didn't care he ran into the building when one officer opened the door and went straight for the S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Team office. He barked as he sat in front of the door scratching wildly.

Jill herd the noise and opened the door the dog ran in and hopped on Wesker, knocking him over, it was whimpering and barking almost as if it was trying to speak. Albert realized it was Sam, who had on his leash, but no Chris with him That's when he finally got why the husky was freaking out, something bad has happened to Chris and possibly the only witness was the dog, standing on his chest.

* * *

Hey everyone so sorry about not updating as much as I used to, but hey a new story anyway for awhile now I've been thinking about doing a Phantom of the Opera story for Resident Evil or possibly even Wicked or Sailor Moon. So I may do one after I finish this story and my supernatural one. Sayonara until next time.


End file.
